She was Beautiful
by mskayla
Summary: Its the night Renee is leaving Charlie, and Bella is with her. She gets in a car crash and dies. Alice and Edward save Bella and shes a little less than a year old. Only Edward's touch can calm her. Alice has a vision of Bella sixteen years later.
1. Only sixteen years I promise

She was Beautiful

I cradled Bella in my arms and dashed outside in the pouring rain.

"I'm leaving Charlie, I can't stand the small town life." My voice was shaky as I leaned in to fasten Bella in her car seat. He didn't try to stop me from leaving. The fog was dense and the storm was getting worse. The trees were leaning from the wind. I knew it wasn't great driving weather but I had to get out. I had to get away from this town and all of the bad memories.

I climbed into the driver's seat and started up the rusty station wagon. I backed out of the driveway and put the car into drive. I sped toward the city limits. The rain turned to ice as I turned the corner headed straight for the oldest bridge in town. It was so dark I didn't see the signs that said caution slippery when wet. They had just started repairs on it. My speedometer read 80mph and it was increasing. The ice coated the blacktop and the sand made my tires squeal. I saw my life flash before my eyes as I thought about Bella in the backseat. Bella would never get her chance at life. We crashed through the rails as I saw our fate at the bottom of the river. The water was freezing as the car started filling with water. Blood oozed down my face as I heard a shrill scream.

"Edward! Help her! You have to do something! She has a baby Edward!" the voice sounded terrified. Bella was screaming in the back seat. She was almost one.

I felt the car move toward the voices and I felt the water being drained from around my feet. I was so close to death. My vision was gone.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" His voice was so comforting giving the situation.

"My baby. My baby. Take her to Charlie." I was looking death in the face. "Charlie, Charlie Swan." I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

EPOV

"Ma'am?" She didn't answer and her heartbeat was silent. Alice was cradling the human baby and she was screaming. She was only a baby yet her scent was so intoxicating.

"Do you want to hold her?" I was unsure I would be strong enough to not bite her. It was freezing and the baby would get sick if we didn't find shelter.

"Maybe later. Alice we need to find warmth for her. Until we can find this Charlie she is our responsibility." Alice agreed.

We ran her to an abandoned house and started a fire in the chimney to keep her warm. I gave Alice my jacket and she wrapped it around the baby. She was beautiful. Her scent was strong but it would just get stronger with time.

"Do you want to hold her?" Alice really just wanted her to calm down. She was screaming her lungs out. I nodded to Alice's relief.

I held out my arms and cradled her. She immediately breathed in my scent and she calmed. Her big beautiful eyes looked at me as if she were memorizing me. She smiled as I poked her nose. She grabbed my finger and laughed. Her brown hair spilled over her face as she joyfully grabbed my nose. She smelled so good. I just wanted to eat her up, literally.

Alice must have seen the look in my eye because she immediately took the baby from my hands. The baby went frantic. Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's your fate baby." She gave a low chuckle and handed the baby back to me.

Again the baby calmed. She yawned and I knew she needed to sleep. I rocked her back and forth but she tried to fight sleep. I tried to read her mind to see how developed it was but I heard nothing. I hummed a lullaby to her that I randomly made up in my head. She drifted off the sleep in my arms.

"Edward, you really should see what you look like with her. It's quite adorable." Alice grinned.

"Well I think we need to talk to Carlisle about this." I gave her stern look. "No, we cannot keep her. I can't believe you would think that. A baby growing up in a family of Vampires is out of the question. I'm sure that would break a few of the rules." I couldn't believe Alice would even think of that.

"Well, it was just a suggestion. You can stay here with her while I go hunt down Carlisle. She likes you better anyway." She was annoyed.

I rocked the babe in my arms and ran my finger over her cheek. She was so fragile. She was beautiful. Alice was only gone for an hour or so when she came back with Carlisle and the rest of the family.

"Well Edward, what have you got your arms around?" Carlisle came to make sure the baby wasn't sick.

"I don't know what her name is, but I know her last name is Swan. The last thing her mother said before she died was to take her baby to Charlie Swan." The baby's eyes blinked open as she smiled and yawned.

"Well she looks healthy. Maybe we should find this Charlie Swan. I also think that after we've decided that Alaska isn't suitable for us to stay any longer we might want to check out living here. This is a quaint little town." I nodded in agreement. I thought what this town might look like in sixteen years or so. I wondered what she would look like in sixteen years or so. Wow.

The baby gurgled and laughed as her hands played with my shirt. Her touch was so tender. I wished that I could have a child of my own. I seemed to be doomed to a life of being alone forever. I was the only one in our coven without a mate. Sometimes the sadness got to me but I had to hide my emotions because Alice's mate Jasper felt my emotions all to well. I hated that.

We all had our little quirks. Emmett was the muscle man. Rosalie was the beautiful one. Esme was the mother. She had the kindest heart. Carlisle was the oldest and the leader of our coven. He was the fatherly figure for us all. We all looked up to him as a role model. Jasper was the newest edition to our coven and he felt everyone's emotions and helped calm tension. It was hardest for him to stay away from the temptation of blood. The only reason he did it was for Alice. Alice was the one I was closest to in the family. She was always cheerful and she could see things that were going to happen in the future. Lastly was me. I could read minds. I know we sound weird but what does one expect when we're a coven of Vampires? Don't worry, we don't drink human blood we try our hardest to resist temptation and stick to our only animals diet. Anyway back to the story.

"Carlisle, can we keep her?" Alice's eyes were full of hope.

"Alice, you very well know that a house full of Vampires isn't exactly the best place for a young human lady. Besides she has a father out there probably wondering where she is." Carlisle's voice was very… fatherly.

I was lost in thought when I remembered hearing something about Charlie the police chief when I passed the windows of the small town. I decided to pipe up. "Um Carlisle, Charlie Swan is the police chief of Forks. I saw his police cruiser when we passed by his house hunting." I was sad at the thought of returning this baby to its father.

"Oh okay well Edward you write a note and I'll find a basket to put her in. We'll return her inconspicuously." I searched the house for a pen and paper and settled for a dirty notepad and an old pen..

_Dear Charlie,_

_I believe this is yours. We found her on the side of the road. Take care of her._

_-The Good Samaritan._

I wrapped her in the blanket that Carlisle had brought and placed her in the basket. I shoved the note in the side. She cried as she left my touch. "Shhh" I cooed in her ear. I hummed the random lullaby and her eyes started fighting sleep. The lullaby worked and she drifted back to dreamland.

"Come on Edward, we must return her." Carlisle's voice echoed throughout the room. I was reluctant to return her to her father. I imagined her has a young woman. How beautiful she would be. I got up and started out the door. Alice grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a second?" I looked at Carlisle and he nodded.

"Sure Alice, what is it?" I looked back down at the sleeping baby.

"Her name is Bella." That was all she had to say because I saw the rest in her head. She was beautiful.

"Thanks Alice." A smile found my face.

"No problem." She smiled back knowing she had done her good for the day.

We headed back out in the rain and hoped into Carlisle's Honda. I cradled the babe and rocked her back and forth. She had a sweet dream filling her head. I couldn't see it but I could tell by the expression on her face.

"Where does she live?" Carlisle asked nonchalantly.

"About 5 miles from the high school." I was only concentrated on Bella's face. Bella was such a pretty name. I couldn't wait for the sixteen years to come fast enough. I looked up and I saw the light on the front porch. The police car was out front.

"We're here. I'll wait with the car around the corner. Place the baby on the doorstep and knock loudly. Don't wait for the door to open. Get out of there and back to the car without him seeing you. It will be better if he doesn't see you." I nodded my head so he knew I understood.

I wanted her to have something that was mine. I wanted her to remember me. I wiggled my ring off my finger and the cheap chain off of my neck. I slid the ring on the chain and placed it in the basket. Carlisle just seemed to understand.

I got out in the pouring rain. Carlisle pulled around the corner as I walked up to the doorstep. I opened the screen and set "my Bella" on the porch. I knocked loudly till I heard the footsteps reach the bottom steps. I ran and hid around the corner till I saw him take Bella inside. He had tears in his eyes.

His thoughts were happy and sad at the same time. "Bella? Oh my God thank you. I thought you died with you mother." He grabbed the baby from the cradle and took it inside. I waited till he saw the note. "Thank God for that Good Samaritan. What is this? Wow it must be his ring. I'll make sure to give it to Bella. It should be a part of her."

If I could have cried it would have been then. Bella deserves a chance at a normal life. To know that I may be able to have her as my own overwhelmed me. I know I was supposed to meet Charlie around the corner but I wanted to say goodbye one last time. The light from her nursery was on upstairs. I waited for it to turn off. I scaled the side of the house and opened the only window in the room. I quietly climbed inside to find she wasn't asleep. I walked over to her crib and she saw me. She smiled and I rubbed my finger across her face. She giggled. In the moonlight I hummed her lullaby. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Goodbye Bella." I whispered to her. "I'll be back in sixteen years. Only sixteen years and we will be together. I promise." With that I rubbed her cheek again and she was beautiful.


	2. I'm in love with a werewolf's girlfriend

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bella? Bella, snap out of it. Earth to Bella." Angela frantically snapped her fingers at me.

"Oh, sorry Angela. What were you saying?" I apologized but my mind was somewhere else. We had some new kids in school. Our school rarely got new kids. I mean seriously who would move to Forks? The only people who lived here were the ones that had lived her for ages.

"Bella what has gotten into you? This isn't like you." She had a hint of concern in her voice.

"Sorry Ang, I was just watching the new kids over there. Where are they from?" I was curious. They had parked next to me this morning as I was getting out of the car. They were all so, perfectly beautiful. It was breathtaking.

"I don't know? I think Alaska or somewhere like that. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, they are just all so, beautiful." I watched them from our lunch table. There were five of them. This morning Charlie had informed me that the new doctor in town had adopted them all.

"Bella, you do remember Jake right?" She was trying to bring me back to my mind.

"Jake who?" I laughed as I thought of my new boyfriend. Who knew I would have fallen for a younger guy?

"Real funny Bella." The bell rung as we emptied our trays.

"By Ang! I'll see you later." I was dreading Biology. My partner had just moved to Yakima and I was left partner less. I sighed.

"Bye Bells!" My lifelong friend bade me goodbye. I had known Angela practically since I was born. I trudged off to biology.

As I walked into the class I sat down at the only table empty. I was always later for biology.

"Thank you for joining us miss Swan." My biology teacher had a horrible sense of humor. He laughed to himself apparently he was the only one who found that funny.

I took my seat. That's when 'he' walked in.

"Hello." Mr. Sutton said to him "You must be Edward Cullen. Why doesn't that work out perfectly? Why don't you take the seat next to miss Swan."

He walked past me and I caught the smell of him as he walked around me. I knew that scent. Where was it from? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I turned to him and really looked at him for the first time. He had an exquisite pair of beautifully colored eyes. They were almost topaz in color.

"Hi! I'm Bella! What's your name?" I put on my friendly welcome to the neighborhood smile.

"Um I'm Edward." Edward? I liked that name. It was very familiar. His smell hit me in the face again. I grabbed the thick ring that hung on a chain around my neck. It was a nervous habit I had picked up. I looked at him through the corner of my eye and he was staring at me. No not me but at the ring I was holding in my hand. It usually would have freaked me out but for some reason it didn't. It seemed as if I knew him somehow. That's when he passed me the note.

_**Hey, where did you get that ring?**_

His handwriting was gorgeous. I was stunned but I finally replied.

_Um, it's kind of a long story._

Why would he want to know about an old ring?

**Well I would like to hear it. How about you show me around town today and we can talk about it.**

Was he really asking me on a date? I scribbled back to him.

Sure, there isn't much to do in this little town though.

**That's okay how about I pick you up at your house around 4:30. We can go by sonic and get a slushy or something. Please don't say no!**

How could I say no to that beautiful face?

_Sure why not. Do you know where I live?_

_**I'm sure I'll find it! So it's a date!**_

"Mr. Cullen may I see what you and Bella are so enthralled in?" Mr. Sutton must have noticed we were passing notes. That was a first.

"I was just asking Bella for the notes on the upcoming test." Edward was a rather good liar.

"Very well Mr. Cullen." Mr. Sutton seemed satisfied with his answer.

The bell finally rung and class ended. Mr. Sutton reminded us of the test tomorrow on protists. I hated biology. Well not so much anymore!

"So I'll pick you up at 4:30?" His voice was velvety. It made me forget everything around me. I almost forgot to breathe.

He shook me back to life. "Bella? Bella breathe." I did as he told me.

"Sorry, um yeah I guess 4:30 works!" It was then when I remembered what Angela said. You do remember Jake don't you Bella? Oh crap I had totally forgot about Jake.

We were standing outside of the gym, which was my next class. "Edward, I'm sorry but I can't show you around town." I'm sure disappointment was in my voice.

"Why not? We can always reschedule." He was also disappointed.

"No, I don't think my boyfriend would like it." My heart dropped. This completely gorgeous guy comes into town and expresses an interest in me of all people and I have a boyfriend.

"Oh, well then it just won't be a date. It will be an… outing." He was trying really hard to smile but sadness lined his face.

"I don't know. Jake would be really mad." I winced at the thought of Jake getting angry. He had sort of a temper problem.

"Oh, well what if your dad insisted on it?" He was trying to find a loophole.

That's when the bell rung.

"I guess I'll see you at 4:30!" I smiled back at him as he went racing down the hall not to be late for class. He didn't answer back but I knew he heard me.

I ran into the locker room. I dreaded PE, but the thought of the afternoon with the handsome new guy brightened the experience. Today Mrs. Sproul decided to grace us with Greek dodge ball. Needless to say I am not the best ball dodger. I was always the first one to get hit, which made sense because I was the easiest target. I got hit and sat on the bench next to Angela.

"What is this with you and the new guy?" Angela wasn't someone I had to worry about with rumors. She was my best friend.

"Oh nothing, I'm just showing him around town later today." I tried to put apathy in my voice but a wide grin was planted on my face.

"Jeez Bella! You do know you have a boyfriend. Did you have a mental brain lapse or something?" For a minute I thought she was going to slap me in the head.

"I know Ang chill! He wanted a date but I told him I have a boyfriend. He said that Charlie had insisted upon it. I was about to break our "outing" as he called it." It felt good to vent to someone.

"Ok just know what you're getting yourself into." Angela was always a good friend.

Ms. Sproul blew the whistle as we all ran into the locker room. The last class was over for the day! I took a deep breath as I headed for my old rusty truck. Edward smiled at me as I climbed inside. How could someone so… perfect be interested in me?

EPOV

I knew it was her when she got out of her truck this morning. Her scent called to me. If I didn't realize who it was I probably would have killed her right then. I had never smelt something so intoxicating. I had hastily made plans with her an hour and thirty minutes after school. That would give me time to go hunting before I saw her again. I finally had a chance to make her mine. I also noticed she had my ring in biology. It was my father's ring and I had given it to her on a crazy whim before I had left her so many moons ago. It was unbelievable she still had it.

I thought of why she had almost broken our date. I had not planned on her having a boyfriend. Before we had come here Alice said she couldn't see a boyfriend in her vision. I wondered why that was. I watched her at lunch today. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't hear her voice in my head like I could so many others. I could here her friend's voice. Her name was Angela Webber. She was ranting to Bella about the upcoming spring dance. Bella didn't seem to be listening.

The girl snapped her fingers at my Bella. I know it wasn't right to call her my Bella, but that's what I had always referred to her as. I reminisced back to the night Alice and I had found her. Sweet baby Bella. A sigh escaped my lips as I saw her watching me. She blushed as she looked away. I tried to look away but I just couldn't.

I knew I had to make plans with her in our next class. It had worked out perfectly that we had to sit next to each other in class. I didn't know how I would get away with not eating when I bought her something at sonic but that was the least of my problems. I hoped her boyfriend didn't get angry with her. He would be out of the picture soon anyway. I leaned against the Volvo as she came across the parking lot. Her eyes met mine and she blushed. How beautiful she was when she blushed. It would have taken my breath away. That was if I had to breathe. She climbed into her truck and pulled out of the parking lot. I couldn't wait till 4:30.

"Oh Edward, silly boy. You are drooling!" Alice grinned as she climbed into the backseat planting a kiss on Jasper.

"Shut up Alice!" I didn't know if I was drooling over her scent or if I was drooling over her body.

"Humans are friends, not food!" Jasper was trying to reassure himself. He could smell Bella from here.

"Ok, she's gone." It certainly calmed Jasper down. "Hey, I'm going hunting before I pick her up like you suggested Alice." She nodded.

Alice placed to fingers on her temples as she closed her eyes. "I still don't see a boyfriend. Are you sure she actually has one?" Alice didn't believe the whole boyfriend thing.

"That's what she said. Her friend also said something about him today at lunch. His name is Jake Black."

"Werewolves" Emmett hissed as he climbed into the car next to Alice.

"What was that Emmett?" I had remembered werewolves from this town long ago. Carlisle had a treaty of some sort with the La Push people up the road. "They all must be dead by now." I prayed that was the case. If I was in love with a werewolf's girlfriend this would be bad.

I silently gathered my thoughts and put the car into reverse. We were suddenly out on the road speeding toward the house. I didn't care if it caused a war. I had to have her! I had waited too long not to have her. Alice had seen visions of us in a beautiful meadow. It had to happen. Pictures of her flashed in my head. I remember the last thing I thought when I left her that rainy night. I would be back in sixteen years and that she was beautiful.


	3. Potato Soup heartbreak

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

I pulled into my driveway and slipped out of the truck. I unlocked the door and rushed upstairs to get ready. I hopped in the shower and when I got up I looked at the clock. I had an hour until Edward came to pick me up. I pulled a tight blue sweater over my white camisole and grabbed my faded jeans out of the dryer. I blow-dried my hair and looked at my clock again. I decided to call Jake. He should know that Charlie had "twisted" my arm to get me to do this. (What Jake doesn't know won't hurt him.) I picked up the phone and dialed the Black's number. Billy picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Billy's voice answered the phone.

"Hey Billy, this is Bella! Is Jake there?" Part of me hoped he was out with Quil.

"Yeah he's here." Crap! " Jake can't talk though. He's real sick. The doctor thinks its phenomena. He's not up to talking. You probably shouldn't come over here for awhile either."

"Ok, well tell Jake to get well."

"I will." He hastily hung up the phone before I could tell him goodbye.

Oh no. Jake was in bed sick and I his girlfriend was going out with another guy. I felt like a whore. How could I cheat on Jake like this? I hit the off button on the phone and sat it back in its charger. I heard a knock on the door and suddenly dreaded showing the new guy around. I dragged myself downstairs.

"I'm coming." I said with a sigh. I opened the door and he stood there with a grin on his face. He looked at me with a worried face.

"Are you okay?" He was concerned.

"Yeah sure. Let me just leave Charlie a note." I turned around and scribbled out where I would be.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't have to do this if you think it's too much." I instantly felt horrible. Wow, double the guilt in one day.

"No, it's nothing. Lets just go." I felt bad enough as it was.

Edward didn't say anything else. We walked to his Volvo and he opened the door for me. I rudely didn't say thank you. My mind was elsewhere. He climbed in the seat next to me.

"Bella?" The way he said my name was so… refreshing.

"Yeah?" I tried to be nice but I felt so horrible. I knew I shouldn't have taken it out on him. Knowing I was taking it out on him made me feel even worse.

"I know you just met me, but do you want to talk about it?" I knew it was wrong, but I was just so comfortable around him.

"I don't know. I don't want share my guilt with you." I tried to laugh but I couldn't.

"I have time. Listen why don't we just go inside and we can sit and talk about it." He grinned at me. He had an amazing smile.

I snapped back to reality. "Okay"

He got out of the car and opened my door for me. He offered his hand and I took it trying to make up for my previous behavior. He smiled at me again. My knees felt like Jell-O under my weight. I fell as I braced myself for the impact. It didn't happen. I felt two cold arms catch me as he picked me up and took me inside. He laid me on the couch.

"Bella? Are you okay Bella?" he was trying to bring me back to life.

"Sorry, that was inexcusable." I started ranting. "I can't believe this. I have a boyfriend and right now he is home, sick with God knows what and I'm here with this unbelievably hot guy. I don't understand I'm such a horrible person. What kind of person does this? I deserve to be the one sick in bed. I should have a horrible sickness. The plague."

He just looked at me with confusion. "Are you done ranting?" He chuckled to himself.

"Do you find this funny?" He was the one that was unbelievable.

"No, you're just cute when you're mad." My heart fluttered. What was I doing?

"Ok, I think you need to leave. I'm sorry for being so rude. Don't get me wrong. You're the most beautiful guy I've ever met but I have a boyfriend. Maybe if the circumstances had been different." I huffed out.

"Okay, I'll leave." He started to stand up. "Just one thing." He leaned into me and before I could protest he blew into my face. My head went completely dizzy. I only thought of him. That scent, it was absolutely unbelievable. I had the sudden urge to put my hands around his neck and let him have his way with me. "Do you still want me to leave?" He chuckled to himself. It was as if he knew what his breath would do to me.

For some reason all I could think of was Hairspray. "I wish every day was Negro day. Wait sorry. Um I guess we could go out but could you drive me up to La Push so I could take some soup to my boyfriend."

"Sure, I can do that." He chuckled to himself. I loved his laugh. I loved his voice. I loved everything about him. I was in aw.

I reluctantly got off the couch and started working on the soup. I decided to make potato soup. It was Jake's favorite. I sliced up some potatoes and followed the ingredients on the back of the index card. About ten minutes later I had it in a plastic container. I grabbed a potholder and placed it on the bottom.

"Ok, lets go." I was glad that I could do some good. Taking soup to Jake would make me feel better about what I was doing.

"Right this way Madame." He had a sort of British/French accent. It made me smile.

We repeated the whole getting in the car thing and he turned around to La Push. He put the car into drive and hit the gas pedal. When I say he hit the gas pedal I mean he hit it. The car reached close to 90mph when I couldn't take anymore.

"Jeez Edward, what the crap! Slow down!" I yelled at him. He smiled at me and pressed down on the pedal even more.

"You don't like driving fast? Everyone in my family does." He laughed at me. I didn't think it was funny.

It usually took 15 minutes to get to La Push. With Edward's driving it only took 5 minutes. He stopped about 30 yards away from Jake's house.

"My family isn't welcome here." His voice grew suddenly tight.

"Why not? You'll be fine. You're with me." He looked at me warily and shook his head no.

"You go ahead, I'll be here when you get out." His voice was tense. It was like he was scared to let me go into Jake's house alone. I wonder what had gotten into him.

I went up to the door and knocked. Billy opened it.

"Oh, Bella its you." He glanced behind me and must have seen Edward. "He isn't welcome here." His voice was almost growling.

"He told me, he is just waiting for me. He's new to this town and Charlie wanted me to show him around." I smiled trying to reassure Billy I would be fine. I had to sort of convince myself after the ride over here.

"Oh, well Jake isn't here. He got to feeling better and he's out with Sam." Sam, I remembered the name clearly. The same guy who was causing trouble.

"I thought Jake didn't like Sam." Billy avoided my glance.

"Not anymore. Listen Jake's not going to be back for a while. You should probably get your new friend out of here before he gets hurt." With that he shut the door. What did he mean Edward could get hurt? I was confused. I looked down at the soup in my hands. I wanted to run home and cry. Why was Jake doing this to me? I turned around as tears welled up in my eyes. I ran back to the car. Edward seemed to understand. He slid into the drivers seat and started to make a U-turn. That's when I saw Jake and his new pack of friends. I glared at him.

"Edward, stop the car." I shouted at him. He hit the brakes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me but his voice was supportive.

"Yes, I'm sure." I unlocked my seatbelt and grabbed the soup. I climbed out of the car and walked to where Jake and his friends were sitting on the porch. He didn't even give me a second glance.

"Jake? What has gotten into you?" I wanted to cry.

"Oh hey Bella." His voice was ice cold.

Tears welled up in my eyes. His friends started laughing at me. "I made you soup. Its potato, your favorite." I tried smiling at him but he just glared at me.

"Thank you mommy." Sarcasm filled his voice and it took all my strength not to slap him right there.

"Whatever Jake, I don't have time for your crap." I was serious and a single tear slid down my cheek. I can't believe I was feeling guilty over this.

"What ever Jake, I don't have time for your crap." He mimicked me in a high-pitched voice.

"That's it Jake, if you're going to act like a five year old… then you can date one. We're threw!" I threw the soup at him then spat in his face. I ran back to the car and climbed in expecting Edward to laugh at me too.

The laughter never came. He was driving way to fast but I didn't care. I pulled my feet to my chest and silently cried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was surprisingly angry.

"No. Why are you so angry." My crying had subsided as I wiped the tears from my face.

"I would tell you but you'd be creeped out." He laughed helping his anger calm.

"Humor me." I tried to lighten the mood. At least I could be with Edward now. That was the silver lining.

"It took all my will power not to turn around and beat the crap out of those guys." He was dead serious.

"Ok Mr. Macho man." I tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm serious. I would have done it but I didn't want you to think I was some kind of monster." His eyes left my face and concentrated on the road.

"Like I could ever think that." I seriously think I would like Edward even if he were a Leper. He was just so comforting, and God how I loved his voice.

"You'd be surprised. Trust me." I tried to figure out what he meant but we were already at my house. "Ok Bella. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He took the back of his hand and lightly brushed my cheek. I blushed.

"Do you want to come in?" I didn't really care what time it was. I just didn't want him to leave me.

"Bella, It's 11:00." I gasped. Where had the time gone?

"Oh, well your parents are probably wondering where you are." I sighed. I still wanted him to come in. Charlie would kill me.

"Not really. They don't really care whether I come home or not. They trust me." He laughed.

"Well, I really would like you to come in but I don't think Charlie would." I was suddenly wishing I had an apartment to myself.

"I could always climb the tree and come through your window." He laughed at the idea.

"Wow, very… Romeo and Juliet."

"What light through yonder window break…" He started quoting the famous play.

"I'm game if you are." I eyed playfully.

"Wow Bella, I didn't think you were the wild type." He laughed. "You're on!"

I got out of the car as he drove on. I figured he would drive the car around the corner. What was I doing? Did I really just ask this guy to sneak into my bedroom? I knew I was crazy. I walked into the lighted house and Charlie met me at the door.

"Bella? Is that you?" I hated when Charlie did that. Who else lived in this house with him?

"Yeah Dad, I know it's late but we lost track of time talking." I dreaded telling him about Jake and me. I decided to hold that off. I yawned not realizing how completely tired I truly was. "Dad I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bells."


	4. Some things are worth waiting for

**A/N: Sorry I forgot about this... I do not own the Characters... I am not the beloved Stephanie Meyers... :(**

**Chapter 4**

I raced upstairs hoping he wasn't already in there. I wanted a chance to change into some appealing clothes. I opened the door and he wasn't there. I ran to my pajama drawer and sifted through them looking for something that didn't have sheep or frogs on them. I succeeded by finding the silky pajamas aunt Ruth had given me for my birthday. I ran to the bathroom and pulled my clothes on. I brushed through my tangled hair and ran back to my bedroom closing the door behind me. I threw my window open and stuck my head out the window.

"Edward?" I whispered.

A head popped out of the tree. "Did someone call for me" I jumped hitting my head on the frame.

"Crap." I screamed a little louder than intended.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Charlie's voice chimed in from downstairs.

"Yeah I just slipped." He must have believed me because he didn't say anything further.

Edward's feet didn't even make a thud as he jumped from the tree to the roof. I was amazed.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to let me through your window Rapunzle?" He was staring at me with those eyes. My heartbeat raced.

"Um… yeah… sorry." I backed up stunned that I could even talk.

He laughed and then gave me his crooked grin. I loved his smile. "Bella, snap out of it." My conscious was working over time here.

"Nice room." He chuckled to himself. "Where are the Barbie Dolls?"

"Ha Ha real funny." I sat down on my bed. "You know I don't really do this kind of thing." He tilted his head and asked what without words. "I mean I don't usually let the new guy at school watch me break up with my boyfriend and then sneak him in my bedroom window." A tear slipped down my face at the thought of Jake.

Edward leaned over and he wiped the tear from my face. I blushed then turned hoping he didn't see it. I caught a peek at him and he had an expression on is face. He looked as if he were debating with himself. He must have noticed I was watching because he looked up. I blushed again. The place where he at wiped away my tear was cold and it tingled. I placed my hand on my cheek. I felt a sudden desire for him to hold me. I just wanted him to brush away my problems like he had my tear. I couldn't hold back. He seemed to know what I was thinking. He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt the urge to let it all out. I started crying. He brushed my hair out of my face. It was, as I had known him all my life. He had somehow always been apart of me. My hand found the ring suspended around my neck. He held me closer and kissed the top of my head breathing in the scent of my shampoo.

"You know you never told me how you got that ring." He pulled me away from him. I immediately missed his comfort.

EPOV

I held her for a while. It was just like that night I held her so long ago. She was older now and her problems were bigger. She was suffering from a broken heart. I brushed the hair from her face and she grabbed my ring that hung around her neck.

"You know you never told me how you got that ring." I pulled her away from myself and she looked at me with longing eyes.

She pulled out of my grasp and wrapped her arms around me again. I chuckled softly. "I'll tell you but I don't know much about it." She was answered truthfully. I wondered if I should tell her now. I decided against it. I didn't want to scare her away.

"You see when I was a baby my mom and Charlie got in a horrible fight. She grabbed me and her bags and left. The weather was treacherous outside. She ended up going over into the river. They found her car on the riverbank and the door was ripped open. I was in the car seat in the back. They looked for me for hours but I was nowhere to be found. Late that night someone came knocking on Charlie's door. Before he could get to the door the stranger had left. Charlie picked me up and there was a note in the basket. He found this ring and chain in the basket. When I was twelve he gave it to me telling me the story. I haven't taken it off since then." She lowered her eyes. " I just wish I knew who it was. I want to know where he found me you know? I want to know what my mother's last words were. Why did he give me this ring?" She played with the ring in her hand. "I know it sounds silly, but even though most people aren't supposed to remember anything before they turn two or three, I do. I only remember one thing though." I tensed up at what she might say. "Well it was really two. I remember his eyes. They were the same color as yours. I remember the way he smelled. It calmed me even when I wanted to cry. He smelled like… well you."

I wanted so bad to tell her. My heart screamed it was I. Bella it was I, I was the one who found you. I bit my tongue. "Wow, what a made you remember stuff like that?" I didn't want to revisit the possibility that I could revile my family's secret.

"I know it sounds strange, but you made me remember it." She blushed. "When you walked past me in Biology class. Then you sat down. I got a good look at your eyes."

"Do you remember what he looked like other than his eyes?"

BPOV

"No" I replied sadly. It turned into a yawn.

"I should leave, you need to sleep." Edward got up forgetting I was attached to him. I suddenly noticed how cold he was. I shivered.

"Bella, it would be easier for me to leave if I didn't have an extra body attached to me." I blushed at his comment. I didn't want him to leave.

"Well, you just can't leave then." I was planning out how to get him around Charlie.

"As much as I would like that Bella, I don't think Charlie would appreciate it."

"He'll never no. What Charlie doesn't no won't hurt him." I quickly protested.

"Bella, you're a horrible liar." He laughed and brushed the hair from my face.

"Just until I fall asleep. Please. You said your family didn't care." I must have put up a good argument because he didn't say no.

"Fine, just until you're asleep." He looked rather smug.

I disentangled myself from him and got up to turn off the light. When I turned around I wasn't standing on the floor anymore. Edward had picked me up with ease and pulled back the covers. He slid me under and tucked me in.

He sat at the end of the bed. "Now go to sleep Bella, tomorrow is Friday and we shall see each other at school." I smiled at the thought. I felt him lay down beside me. I snuggled up next to him and breathed in his scent. That's when I drifted into sleep.

I was running from the house and I climbed into my old truck. It was cold outside and it was pouring rain. I fumbled with the keys and backed out of the driveway. I raced the car through the street and came to a bridge. My tires screeched and I lost control of the wheel. I plummeted off the bridge and into the river. I saw a pair of eyes. "Edward?" I was calling his name. He pulled me out of the car. "Oh Edward, thank you." I looked back at the seat I had just left and my mother was in it. She was unconscious. It was then I woke up screaming.

Charlie was use to my nightmares. Instead of getting up to get a glass of water like always I heard cooing in my ear. I rolled over to find the face of an angel a centimeter from me. He embraced me.

"I thought you left." I whispered to him.

"I was leaving, then you were saying my name in you sleep." Darn sleep talking.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Don't be, do you want to talk about your dream?" He was always so open.

"No, it only brings back the images when I talk about it." I shivered.

Edward pulled away from me. I didn't care if he was cold. I pulled myself closer to him.

"Are you going to leave now?" I hoped not.

"Do you want me to?" He seemed to know my answer.

"Not really, but you can if you want to." He poked my nose.

"Never."

That night I fell back asleep in his arms. That was the first night I didn't wake back up screaming from nightmares.

I woke up in his arms. My back was to him. I thought he was sleeping.

'Good morning." He whispered in my ear.

"Good morning." I said as I sat up. He looked at me and then also sat up. Without thinking I leaned to peck him on the cheek. Right before I reached his cheek he turned his head and his lips crashed into mine. He opened his mouth slightly and blew into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue entered my mouth. I gasped at the temperature of it. Everything about him was cold except for his heart. He pulled me away from him and I clung to him.

"Bella, you need to breathe." He said through quick breaths.

"No I don't." I was about to go for round two when he pecked me on the lips.

"Bella, some things are worth waiting for." I didn't understand but it seemed to have meaning to him. "Bella, I've waited too long for you."

What did that mean? We had just met? Right? That's when it hit me…


	5. Yes Love?

**A/N: Ok someone asked about it being too early for Edward and Bella… I accidentally worded it wrong. She didn't want second base… she wanted him to kiss her again. Sorry about that…**

I also still don't own the characters… just the plotline… blah blah blah

Oh yeah… sorry for making Jake sound like a jerk. He just got through with his change… I don't hate Jake but I am team Edward… don't hate me! :o

On with the story…

Chapter 5

What did that mean? We had just met? Right? That's when it hit me…

"Edward, I suggest you tell me what's going on. Either that or you need to leave." I pulled away from his grasp.

"Bella!" Charlie screamed from downstairs. "Phone."

"Bella, it's not what you think." He ran his hand through his perfectly bronze hair.

"Oh, so it wasn't you 16 years ago. You weren't the one who rescued me that stormy night." I couldn't believe it.

"Today Bella!" Charlie was frustrated.

"Bella just let me explain." He was searching my face for a sign to continue. "I would have told you, but it's against the rules."

Rules? What rules? What was he talking about? "Edward, what are you trying to say? Just spit it out."

"Bella, I'm a-" he didn't get a chance to finish when Charlie burst through the door.

I gasped but he was gone. The window was open. "Sorry Ch-Dad."

"Bella, its Jake. You need to talk to him." I sighed and took the phone.

"Hello?" I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Jake.

"Hey Bells, it's Jake. Can we talk?" I looked at the clock. It was 7:00.

"Jake, I gotta get ready for school." I can't believe he decided to interrupt just when Edward was going to tell me the truth.

"Well, can you meet me after school then?" His voice was hasty.

"Sure Jake." I was distracted but Charlie would push me to forgive him anyway.

"Thanks Bells. Right after school right?" He sounded as if he believed I wouldn't come.

"Sure. Bye Jake."

"Thanks, bye Bells." I couldn't blame him for doubting me. I was kind of distracted.

How the heck did Edward get out of my room so quick? That's what I want to know. I shut the door and leaned out the window.

"Edward?" I didn't see him.

"You're probably wondering how I left so fast." His arms wrapped around my waist as his velvety voice whispered into my ear.

I jumped. "Gosh Edward, you scared the living daylights out of me." I pushed him away.

"Now, explain." Great we were back to square one.

"Bella, I'm a vampire." My jaw dropped and I stared at him mystified.

"You're a- a- vampire? You're kidding right?" I started laughing when his eyes turned dark and he narrowed them at me. If looks could kill.

"Do you find this funny? Bella, you did ask me to be honest with you." He sounded hurt.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. But if you're a vampire, why haven't you already bitten me or something?" This time he looked as if someone had stabbed him with a pitchfork.

"Bella, our coven tries very hard not to drink human blood. Although, you do smell quite delicious, trust me when I say I would never hurt you." He laughed as he sniffed me.

I pulled away from him as he sniffed my hand. I looked quite disgusted. "So, it was you. Isn't that kind of sick? I was barley old enough to stand."

"Bella, give me some credit. I didn't fall in love with a baby. I fell in love with you. I wasn't going to come back until I saw us in Alice's head together." What the heck was he talking about?

"Oh, so you're a pedophile vampire who reads people's mind? That's great." I didn't know whether to be scared of him or to cry because I finally found the perfect guy and now he was something from a nightmare.

A tear spilled out of my eye as I blinked. He looked at me with knowing eyes. He seemed hurt that I couldn't accept him for what he was. I gazed into his eyes once more. I remember his touch. He was so gentle. I realized that he had waited sixteen years for me. He could have anyone in the world but he chose me. I didn't even stop and think about him. He hadn't waited that long for me to completely push him out of my life. I was the one being stupid. As I sat in thought, I remembered what he said. Trust me when I say I would never hurt you. He gave proof last night when he calmed me from a nightmare. No one had ever succeeded in that. I snapped back to reality when I felt the bed move as he got up.

"Edward." I whispered through a cracked voice.

"Yes?" He turned slowly and watched me as his beautiful face dropped.

I motioned him to sit back on the bed. He walked past me doing what I asked. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. There was not excuse for how I acted. Will you forgive me?" I expected him to say no. I would have said no. I was a horrible person.

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Of course love." He kissed the top of my head. We sat there for a couple of minutes and I looked at the clock. It was 7:20. He followed my eyes and he got up. I held on to him tightly.

"Bella, you need to get dressed for school. Don't worry. I will be here at 8:50 to pick you up." He gave me a quick kiss then hopped out the window. My heart fluttered.

I sighed as I opened my closet. I rustled through my limited wardrobe. I wanted to look nice for Edward. I settled on one of my blue sweaters, some jeans, and my furry boots. I swiftly ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I came back to my room, dripping wet. I towel dried my hair and debated on if I would have enough time to blow-dry it. Figuring I would, I pulled on a big t-shirt and sat on the floor. I blow-dried my hair and pulled on my clothes with time to spare. A little make-up never hurt anyone right? I rushed to the bathroom and just finished shoving my pants into my boots when the doorbell rang. I grabbed my backpack and was out the door before Charlie could ask.

I was so rushed that I collided into Edward's chest. It felt more like a brick wall.

"Ouch!" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that part. I'm kind of heavy duty." He smiled his crooked smile. My heart fluttered.

"I'll say." He brushed me cheek as I blushed.

"So you ready to go?" I nodded.

He drove Edward speed to the school. I wondered why the others weren't in the car with us. I didn't have time to ask as Edward opened my door. I grabbed his hand politely as he took my books from me. I started to protest until I saw the scowl Lauren and Jessica gave me. I decided to get them back for all the years they picked on me. I flashed them a smile as we walked in then as if Edward knew what I was doing pulled me to him and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Get to class Mrs. Swan and Mr. Cullen." Mr. Sutton walked by us. I broke out in laughter as Edward handed me my books. I walked into English with a smile on my face.

I dreaded the classes without Edward went by slowly. Finally lunch came around. I walked into the cafeteria with Edward as he dragged me toward his family's table. I caught a glance at Angela and she looked hurt. I flashed an apologetic smile in her direction and she just nodded. I still felt bad.

"Edward, I think I need to go sit with Angela." I pleaded with him.

"Bella, you need to meet my family." I suddenly tensed up. What if they couldn't control themselves like Edward. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. I won't let them." He whispered sweetly in my ear. I held on to him a little tighter.

EPOV

Bella seemed to accept the idea of me being a vampire. At first I thought I had waited for nothing. I was so glad she didn't try to push me away. I walked Bella to every one of her classes. When we got to lunch I felt bad for not letting her sit with her best friend. I heard Angela's thoughts.

Aw, they're adorable together. I wonder if she'll introduce me. I am her best friend. Where is she going, to sit with his family? Well I guess she'll make it up to me.

I held out Bella's chair for her and we sat at the table. There was an awkward silence for everyone but me. My head rang with thoughts.

_Edward! What the hell are you thinking? She can't sit here. She's not one of us. Wait did you tell her?_ Rosalie's thought cut like a dagger.

_Edward! She has a boyfriend. He is a werewolf. What are you thinking? She is hott though._ Emmett's thought stung but I glared at in for the last part.

_Hi Edward! Can you hear me? It's Alice. Aw you two look amazing together. Tell her to lighten up though. I am totally taking her shopping._ Alice was always positive.

_She smells amazing. She is rather tense though. Just one bite. Edward take her away. It's already hard enough for me to go to school with them. I can't have them sitting a few feet away from me. Humans are friends not food. Humans are friends not food._ Jasper was going crazy.

It was then I spoke. "Bella, lets go sit with Angela." We got up and got in line.

I was putting her in danger. What was I thinking? We went through the line and sat down at he usual table. She held on to me for dear life.

"Bella, you can relax we won't sit there again." I tried my hardest to calm her down. She was shaking.

She leaned over and whispered into my ear so no one around could here. "They don't like me. Why?"

"Bella, they don't know you. They're just concerned. Give them a chance to come around." I placed my hand on her knee to stop it from shaking.

"At least we have a class together next." I nodded. It was boring movie day. She must have just remembered Angela was there.

"Hi I'm Edward." I politely introduced myself to Angela.

"Hello, I'm Angela. Nice to finally meet you." She smiled at me.

Bella finished her pizza and the bell rung. I grabbed our plates and dumped them in the trash. I picked up her books as we marched to class hand in hand.

BPOV

We got to biology class and took our seats. Lauren looked at me with amazement. It was great. I laughed as I turned toward Edward.

"Today we will be watching a movie on bacteria in the body." Mr. Sutton walked in and cut the lights. He then pressed play on the laptop. The movie started.

Edward made sure he was busily grading papers before he grabbed my hand. I felt middle schooler again. The only difference was that this time it was real. Edward wasn't just a fantasy. Without thinking I touched his cheek with my hand. I blushed and he smiled. Yes he was defiantly real.

The bell rung too quickly and Edward scooped up my books. "You know I can carry my own books."

"I know, but if you carried your heavy books then you couldn't hold my hand." I laughed and then agreed with him.

Edward reluctantly disentangled out fingers as I walked into the girl's locker room. I hated gym. Today Mrs. Sproul decided on our regular running with basketball. She set the clock to our regular 9:00 run as I walked to get by Angela. She blew the whistle and we took off.

"Hey Ang." I eased into conversation.

"So I guess you and Edward are exclusive now." She sighed. "What happened to Jake? You two were happy together. Did you dump him for Edward?" She looked angry.

"No, well I guess I should explain. Ok well yesterday I went to show Edward around town. I called Jake to tell him because I felt guilty. Billy answered and told me Jake was sick. I felt horrible. I made his favorite potato soup and Edward agreed to let me run it to him before we went out. I got there and Jake wasn't home. Billy said he was out. I was leaving when we passed by his gang. I got out and Jake completely blew me off. I threw the soup at him and left. Edward took me home and we sat and talked." I decided not to tell her about the whole sneaking Edward in my room. She would flip. "Edward was there to comfort me. He was a gentleman."

"Oh, I didn't know." She apologized.

"It's okay." I instantly forgave her.

Gym ended and I raced to the locker room to get changed. Edward could come over and we could hang out awhile. I walked out and Edward was there to meet me at the door. I gave him a hug and we walked to his Volvo.

"I'll run you home so you can get your truck." I didn't understand. I thought we would spend the afternoon together.

"Huh? I thought we were going to hang out today." He looked at me and tilted his head.

"Don't you have to go talk to Jacob?" It was then I remembered. Oh crap.

"Yeah I guess." We were already at my house so I opened the door. He grabbed my wrist.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" I thought about it for a minute. "Oooohh." I drew out the word.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "By lover boy."

He chuckled. "I'll be back around six. Bye Bella."

I waved goodbye and climbed into my truck. Fifteen minutes later I was in La Push. I parked in Jake's driveway and jumped out. I was greeted by a friendly giant.

"Jeez Jake, I need to breathe." I gasped for breath and he let me go.

"Sorry Bells, can we talk." He pleaded with me.

"That's why I'm here!" I smiled at him. I couldn't stay mad at Jake for long.

That's when a loud growl rose from behind me. The last thing I remembered was a gray streak and the hot concrete hitting my head.


	6. Her Blood Stained my Hands

Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah… I still don't own Twilight or the Characters… I wish I owned Edward…

Sorry for the cliffhangers… there was a storm last night and I had to turn off my PC…

Chapter 6

_That's when a loud growl rose from behind me. The last thing I remembered was a gray streak and the hot concrete hitting my head._

JPOV

"Jeez Jake, I need to breathe." Bella gasped for breath as I enveloped her in a hug.

"Sorry Bells, can we talk." I wanted to make it up her.

"That's why I'm here!" She flashed a smile at me when I noticed her scent. She reeked.

Without warning Paul came bounding out of the woods. Before I could stop him he had tackled Bella in wolf form and she fell to the concrete.

"Paul, what the hell are you doing? Its Bella you idiot!" I screamed at Paul and he morphed back into human form. Bella had blood gushing from her head and there were four spots on her back bleeding from where he had dug his claws into her back.

"Oh sorry Jake. She reeked of leech." He was sorry I would make him pay later.

"You don't attack someone because they smell like a vampire. Bella is human… hence the blood crack head." I scooped Bella up and hopped in the rabbit. I pulled out of the driveway and Paul yelled back at me.

"Where are you taking her?" He was getting in trouble… deep trouble.

"I'm taking her to Emily's. She'll help clean her up." Sam would know about this soon and Paul would pay. I brushed Bella's hair from her perfect face. Why did she smell like bloodsucker?

I pulled up in Emily's and carried Bella inside. He blood stained my hands.

"Emily? Where are you? I need your help. Sam are you here?" Emily and Sam came running out of the living room. Their eyes fell on Bella's head and my clothes stained with blood.

"Oh my God, Jake what happened?" Emily's voice quivered.

"Paul." I spat his name out.

"Where is he?" Sam was concerned and his eyes never left Bella.

"I don't know. He's probably running like the coward he his." Bella was loosing a lot of blood.

"Jake take Bella to the hospital. She's lost too much blood to fix it here. She probably needs stitches. I and the rest of the pack will find Paul." I ran back to the rabbit and took off for the hospital.

We pulled up and I ran her in to the emergency room. The nurse took one look at Bella and paged a doctor Cullen. He took Bella from me and told me to wait in the waiting room. I paced back and forth. I prayed she was all right.

CPOV

A young werewolf came running into the ER with a young girl in his arms. She was no more than 17 years of age. She was soaked in blood and she had a head wound. I took her from him and took her to a room. I closed the door behind us. I didn't need a nurse. I cleaned up her head wound as she slowly slipped into consciousness. She wasn't fully awake but I heard her whisper something in her sleep. She whispered what sounded like Edward. So this was the human he was madly in love with. Small world. She opened her eyes groaned.

"Honey, you need to wake up. You have a concussion and you can't sleep." I put my hand on her back to help her sit up when she grimaced. I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood. She leaned over and I saw four bloodstained holes in her shirt. What did he do to her?

"Honey, what happened?" I knew Edward had told her about us. "Honey, I'm Edward's father. You need to tell me what happened."

She looked at me with a scared expression. "Edward." She whispered.

"I know you're scared. He won't hurt you again. Who did this?" I tried to coax it out of her. She wasn't talking.

I excused myself and gave her a hospital gown. I turned the corner of the hall and whipped out my cell. I flipped it open and dialed Edward's number.

"Edward, try to stay calm." He gasped.

"What's going on Carlisle? Is it Bella?" He must have seen it in Alice's head.

"Edward, she was attacked. I think it was a werewolf but she won't tell me anything. Do you think you could come down here?" He didn't answer and the phone cut off.

I rushed back to Bella's room and she was sitting on the bed in the gown I had given her. I didn't ask her any more questions. I cleaned the four wounds on her upper back. There was a knock on the door and it opened just as I was finishing bleaching everything.

EPOV

Carlisle called saying that Bella was in the hospital. What did that jerk do to her? I took off down the stairs and out the door. He had hurt Bella, my Bella. I reached the hospital and ran at human speed inside.

"Isabella Swan." I told the front desk.

"She's in for evaluation right now. You can't go back there." I glared at her.

I walked back to the rooms and pushed the button to open it. No one was going to tell me I couldn't see my Bella. I walked through the open double door and followed her scent. I came to a door and knocked softly.

"Come in." It was Carlisle's voice.

"Edward." Bella's face dropped as she saw me. Was she ashamed of him hurting her?

"I'll be back in a moment." Carlisle closed the door behind him and went to do paper work.

I walked over to Bella and took her face between my hands. "Bella, what happened?" She broke out crying.

"I don't know. I don't remember." She was shaking from fear.

"Was it Jake?" She shook her head no. I sat down next to her and put my hand on her back to comfort her. She cringed from my touch. I leaned back to look at her back. There were four distinct claw prints on her back. A werewolf had attacked her.

"What was the last thing you remember?" She closed her eyes as I pulled her to me.

"I remember Jake hugging me. He put me down and then I saw a streak of gray. I remember my head hitting the ground. Then I blacked out." She was shaking from fear.

I rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head. "It was a wolf." She looked up at me but my eyes were too angry to continue. I placed my finger and thumb on the bridge of my eyes. I couldn't calm down.

Bella kissed my cheek. "What are you talking about?" I guess Jake hadn't told her.

"Bella, Jake is a werewolf. He is also a vampire's mortal enemy." She tensed. "Someone from his pack must have smelt me on you. They attacked thinking you were a vampire." I tightly gripped her. Carlisle walked in with Charlie. I let go of Bella but she wrapped her arms around me not wanting me to leave.

"Bella, what happened?" Charlie asked Bella.

"I- I don't remember." Bella stuttered as Charlie glared at me.

"She was attacked by a large dog on the La Push reservation." Carlisle had already made up a story for her.

"Where is Jake?" That was a good question. Where was he I think we needed to talk.

"The young man that brought her in is in the waiting room. Can we talk outside for a moment Charlie?" Charlie nodded and then eyed Edward suspiciously.

"I guess its time to tell Charlie." I whispered into Bella's ear.

"Yeah I guess so." She kissed my ear. It tingled.

"Bella, don't hate me for this, but I have to go. I need to hunt if you want me to come over tonight." Her eyes saddened.

"Ok, if you must." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll come over at 7:00 tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday. We have to whole day to ourselves." I smiled.

"Charlie is going fishing tomorrow!" She beamed. I loved her smile.

"Bye, my love." I whispered in her ear.

"Bye." And with that she kissed me. I leaned into her kiss and her hands wrapped around my neck as I pulled her closer to me. To kiss Bella was heaven on earth.

I broke away from the kiss knowing I had to leave. "Make that 6:30 I whispered in her ear." She laughed. With that I opened the door to leave. Jake glared at me as I walked out. I heard his thought as I was leaving the ER.

_You'll pay for this. You're the one who took my sweet Bella from me. She'll see what you really are and come running back to me. I'm what's best for her._

I knew what he said wasn't true. I had all the proof I needed sitting on the hospital bed. I loved Bella. That was when I vowed never to let him near her again without me. She had no need for him anymore.


	7. Here In Your Arms

A/N: I still sadly don't own Twilight

**A/N: I still sadly don't own Twilight. I'm just another addict.**

Sorry for the cliffhangers… I know I'm a horrible person. I like the constructive criticism. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 7

(One month later)

"Alice" A high-pitched whine escaped out of my mouth. "I don't want to go shopping. Can't I just wear jeans to the dance?" I knew her answer but it didn't hurt to try.

"Absolutely not!" She dragged me through the mall. We stopped in front of Maurices. She knew my weakness. This was the one store I tolerated. She pulled me to the formal side of the room. She grabbed several dresses and I searched through all the racks. I saw the perfect dress. It was a brown bubble dress. It tied in the back and had a painted looking rose pattern. I reached for it and my hand stroked the silky material.

Alice came up behind me. "Aw, Bella it's perfect. It will go great with your hair." I laughed.

"I can't wear this." She questioned me. "Why not? I already told you I'm paying for whatever you pick so there is not stopping my." She laughed at me and took my size. (which she already memorized for shopping so much)

Alice pushed me into the dressing room and I slipped on the dress with no hassle. It was a lot more comfortable then something Alice would have picked. I turned in the mirror and my eyes saw the four scars on my back.

"Bella, don't even think about taking it off because of the scar. Get out here."

"Fine!" I huffed and stomped out.

"Aw, Bella you're so pretty." She was already dressed. "Don't worry about the scars. That's what make-up is for!" I loved how Alice was so optimistic.

Alice was wearing a simple white halter dress. She could make the simplest thing look amazing. She turned in the mirror. "What do you think?" She danced around in circles. "It's perfect for you. You look amazing." She squealed and embraced me in her cold arms.

We got out of the dressing room and searched for shoes. Alice and I found the same shoes in different colors. I got a brown pair for my dress and she got a white pair. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I glanced at the screen, new text message.

Hey Bells, we never got a chance to talk. Can you come over? –Jake

I huffed and replied.

No – Bella & Edward 4ever

I laughed at my signature. He would hate me for that. My phone rung and without looking at the caller ID I flipped it open angrily.

"Jake, I don't want to see you. Stop harassing me." I screamed into the phone and the others in the store stared at me.

"Bella? It's Edward. Why didn't you tell me Jake was harassing you?" My heart flipped. Oh crap I was caught.

"He just sent me a text asking me to go talk to him. I said no and made sure my signature was showing." I hopped he would drop it.

He chuckled lightly. "Ok, but let me know if he bothers you again. Promise?"

"Sure. I love you." I was relived.

"I love you too. When are you and Alice getting home?" I glanced at Alice questioningly.

"4:30. I just need to eat then we can come home. I miss you." There was a pause.

"I miss you too. See you at 4:30 my love." With that he hung up.

Alice had four bags in her hand and we headed for the food court. I chose subway to eat and practically shoved it down my throat. I couldn't wait to be in Edward's cold embrace again.

"Slow down Bella. Edward would kill me if you choked to death." I scoffed at her and took a sip of my Mountain Dew.

"Lets go." I hopped up and shoved my remains in the trash.

Alice followed me as I lead my way to the car. I was in such a daze I didn't even hear the perverted comments made by the guys as I watched. Alice made sure to remember them as we got in the car.

"Bella, did you hear those guys?" I looked at her.

"What guys?" She just laughed.

"They guys who had their eyes glued to your butt. The ones saying things like smack that and hey sexy." I laughed.

"They must have been talking about you. They weren't referring to me." I can't believe she would think that.

"Whatever you say Bella." She rolled her eyes at my stupidity.

We pulled up to the Cullen house and my door opened. Two cold arms picked me up.

"Edward, I can walk myself. Put me down." He complied and set me on my feet.

"Sorry, I just missed you." I laughed and stood on my toes to kiss him.

He looked at Alice questioningly and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I glared at Alice.

"He deserved to know Bella." She shot out defensively.

Edward picked me up as I grabbed my bag and ran us up to his room. He paced back and forth trying to calm himself down. I felt horrible. It wasn't my fault that a couple of guys couldn't control their emotions. I grabbed Edwards's wrist and he shook off my hands.

I was hurt but kept up my persistence. I grabbed his wrist again and this time he looked up. I pulled him toward me and he sat on the bed. I crawled on his lap and kissed his neck. That was a far as I could reach. He leaned his head down so I could kiss his lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear between kisses on my earlobe.

"I didn't know it was that big of a deal. I was so set on getting home that I didn't hear the comments. You know I only want you." He laughed and then whispered in my ear.

"I know." He kissed me again.

"Oh, William." I laughed and he pulled back. "Jeez Edward, I was just kidding."

He pulled me back to him obviously not enjoying my humor. "So, about this dance." He rubbed my back. "After that I was thinking Alice should invite you to spend the night." I laughed.

"I would like that." My phone buzzed in my pocket again.

New text message.

Please Bells! Don't fault me for Paul's mistake. –Jake

Edward grabbed my phone and his fingers moved quickly over the buttons. He had to wait for the phone to catch up.

Jake this is Edward. Leave Bella alone. She is not to go near you without my supervision. To answer your question she approves this message. – Bella & Edward 4ever

Edward handed me my phone back. "Thanks." His hand brushed my face and I leaned into it.

"No problem love."

I turned my phone off of vibrate and started looking through my ring tones.

"What's my ring tone?" Edward's eyes watched my fingers.

"I'll save you the time of calling." I scrolled down my list. And pressed play.

"You're beautiful, every little piece love. Don't you know you're really gonna be someone."

"Alice's" I pressed play again.

"To the right to the right to the right to the left to the left to the left." He laughed and I imagined Alice doing the Cupid Shuffle flawlessly.

"Angela's" I laughed. That was easy.

"You can't stop the beat ever since I first saw the light a man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might you can't stop the beat."

"She loves hairspray." He laughed. It fit her perfectly.

"Do you want to know mine for you?" I nodded curiously. He scrolled through his phone.

"I like where we are, when we drive in your car. I like where we are here. Cause our lips can touch, and out cheeks can brush. Our lips can touch, here. You are the void the one who lies next to me whispers hello I missed you quite terribly." He cut it off.

I leaned in and kissed him. I fell asleep in his arms.

"Bella dear, you need to get up." His sweet voice filled my dreams.

"Edward? What time is it?" I noticed he hadn't moved since I had fallen asleep.

EPOV

"Its 9:00. Let me get you home and then you can go back to sleep." She closed her eyes as I scooped her up in my arms.

The drive home was silent aside from Bella occasionally mumbling my name in her sleep. I pulled into the driveway and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. I grabbed her bag and walked over to her door. I effortlessly picked her up not wanting to wake her. She smiled and nestled into my chest. I knocked on the door and Charlie opened it. He seemed to understand. I walked her upstairs and tucked her into her bed. Alice had taken a lot out of her today. I kissed her forehead and she woke.

"Don't leave."

"Shh, Bella I'll drop the car off then I'll be back." She was too tired to protest. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and it rung.

"Hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you." I chuckled and knew who it was. Jake. New message flashed on her screen. I picked it up.

Bella, fine have it your way. I give up. Have a nice life. –Jake

I felt guilty erasing the message. I knew if Bella saw it she would want to make up with him. I couldn't allow putting her in danger again. I turned the phone off and plugged it into the wall. I headed down stairs and said goodbye to Charlie. I raced back to my house at a fast speed. I parked the car and ran back a full speed. I didn't feel like waiting for Charlie to go to sleep. I scaled the house and slipped through the window. I slipped into Bella's bed and wrapped my arms around her. I laid my head on hers and it felt wonderful just to hold her. She smiled and whispered my name a couple of time. That's when my phone buzzed. I reached for it under the covers.

New text message from Alice

Alice never texted or called me. She knew how I was when it was Bella time. I reluctantly flipped it open.

Edward, don't leave Bella. Emmett, Carlisle Esme, and I are coming. Bella's existence blacks out in five minutes.

I looked at the clock and it read 10:25 pm. I wasn't going anywhere.


	8. Never

A/N: To tell you the truth I have no idea what's about to happen. I sort of make it up as I go along. I started with a plan but I stopped following it when Bella agreed to show Edward around town…

Don't hate me for my cliffhangers. I know I'm a horrible person. Please forgive me. :D

**I still don't own the Twilight characters. I envy Stephanie Meyer's. **

Chapter 8

EPOV

_I looked at the clock and it read 10:25 pm. I wasn't going anywhere._

I anxiously watched the second hand tick from one black line to the other. With every minute that passed I pulled my sweet Bella closer to me. I had heard Charlie fall asleep around 10:00. He didn't check on Bella anymore at night. She only occasionally had nightmares. I brushed the hair from her face.

"Nothing is going to hurt you Bella. I love you too much." I poured my heart out as I whispered into her ear. At exactly 10:29 on the dot she woke. She was covered in a mild sweat.

"Edward? Edward?" She frantically kicked her feet.

"Bella, I'm right here. Shhhh its okay I'm not leaving." I cooed in her ear.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I grabbed it and flipped it open. It was Alice's number.

"Hello? Alice? Are you here?" I tried to talk calmly into the phone so I wouldn't scare Bella.

A voice came on the line. It wasn't Alice. "Hello Edward." The voice talked loudly into the phone. It was impossible for Bella not to hear.

"Jake" She whispered. Her eyes were full of terror.

I took a deep breath. "Jacob. Why do you have my sister's phone?" I braced myself for what he would say.

"Why do you have my Bella?" His voice was full of malice.

"She is not your Bella." I heard Alice's terror filled scream in the background. "Leave her alone you mutt."

"I'll make a deal with you leech. You give me my Bella, and in return you get your sister." Bella's eyes widened.

"I think you need to rethink your plan mutt. I'm not giving you Bella." My voice was full of only hatred. Did he seriously think I would give up Bella?

"Well say goodbye to your sister. I will have so much fun putting her through the most pain physically possible. Won't she be glad to know that you chose a girl you just met a month ago over your own sister." Alice's scream echoed through my head.

BPOV

"Edward, don't do it." I grabbed the phone from my hand. "Jake, fine you have me. Let Alice go. She isn't a part of this. I will come freely just let Alice go. You have my word I will do anything. Let Alice go. Just give me until morning. There is not need to alarm Charlie." I was begging him. I couldn't let Alice die at my expense.

"I'm glad you see it my way Bella. I will let your precious leech go. If you do not keep you word I will just find another way to capture another. I will not give you a choice next time." He sounded almost evil. "I love you Bella." The last line he spoke with love and kindness.

"I will see you in the morning Jake." My eyes filled with tears as I shut the phone.

Edward's face was distorted as he listened to what I was to do. He looked at me with so much pain in his eyes. I got up. How could I sleep that night knowing that tonight was the last time I would see Edward. Tonight was the last night I would feel his touch. Edward grabbed my wrist to restrain me from leaving. I fell back on the bed and he pulled me to him. He kissed my head and rocked me back and forth as I cried into his shoulder. '

"Edward, I'm so scared. I don't want to leave." My grip tightened on him. I breathed in his scent.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. He let Alice go." Edward kissed the place next to my ear.

"No, you heard him. He will just try to go for another one of you. He won't stop till he has me." My breathing sounded like hyperventilation.

Edward laid me on the bed. His hands never left my body. He brushed his hand against my face and I leaned into his hand. He kissed my neck and then my jawbone. His kisses were no longer gentle. They were rushed and rough. I knew why. This would be the last time he would kiss me. His lips found mind and they moved together in perfect syncopation. His tongue moved along my bottom lip. I granted him access and parted my lips slightly. His tough slid inside my mouth and he slid his arms under me and pulled me to him. My hands wrapped around his neck and my fingers intertwined with his messy hair. He pulled me closer to him and then pulled away. I found myself gasping for breath.

"I love you Bella. Never forget that." He whispered into my ear. He pulled my arms from around his neck and he kissed my forehead. "Goodbye Bella."

He slid through the window and jumped from the second story. Tears slid down my face as I felt a piece rip from my chest. I curled into a ball and rocked back and forth.

"He's gone he's gone." I held the place where my heart used to be.

"NOOOOOO" I distinct fully heard a loud scream. I knew it was Edward. My angel was in pain. It was my fault. I didn't deserve him.

"I love you Edward." I lifted my head to look at the clock. It was 11:05.

"I love you too." I glanced toward the window. The moon danced in his hair. He had come back.

"You came back." He stepped in and held me tightly. The hole disappeared. It was then I knew I couldn't live without him.

"Always. Bella, I will always come back to you." He kissed my forehead again. "Lets go. Get dressed and packed." I didn't question him. He was my everything.

I got up and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my suitcase and placed in it the clothes I needed along with the necessary undergarments. I walked out of my closet and glanced at the dress that hung on the door. There would be no use of that now. Edward saw my glance and got up. He placed the dress in my suitcase along with the matching heels.

"Someday love." He smiled at me warmly. Despite my fears they all melted away when Edward smiled his crooked grin. I loved him.

"What about Charlie?" I had totally forgotten about him.

"You need to leave him a note. Tell him we are off to get married. You will be 18 in two weeks anyway. He can't stop you." I nodded as a tear slid down my cheek. Charlie would hate me for this. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he handed me a pen and a piece of notebook paper.

Dear Charlie,

Please don't hate me for doing this. You are the best father I could have asked for. I am leaving. Please don't try to stop me. I will be 18 in two weeks. I am completely devoted to Edward and we are to be married. No one will stop us. Please don't look for us.

I stopped for a second. "Should I mention something to Jake?" I asked Edward and he nodded. I continued.

Dear Charlie,

Please don't hate me for doing this. You are the best father I could have asked for. I am leaving. Please don't try to stop me. I will be 18 in two weeks. I am completely devoted to Edward and we are to be married. No one will stop us. Please don't look for us.

I love you,

Bella

P.S. Give the attached note to Jake.

Jake,

Please don't come looking for me. I will always choose Edward. I am sorry for breaking my word. You can't control me anymore. I hate being your puppet. I will no longer be scared of you. Goodbye Jake, forever.

Bella

Edward read the notes that I had written. He grabbed them and ran them downstairs and placed them on the counter. I barley had time to stand up before he rejoined me at my side. We walked to the window and I took one last look at my room. He helped me step out of the window and he lifted me on his back with my suitcase in his hand. I should have just left it there. Alice would insist on taking me shopping for saving her life. Edward jumped from the roof and landed on the ground. We took off in the direction of his house.

No one asked questions as we walked in. They seemed to understand. I slid off his back and on to the couch. He left for a second and came back with flattened boxes. It took him 10 minutes to pack everything he owned.

"Bella, don't worry. We do this all the time. It is no hassle for us to move again. I would cross the world for you." His hand held my face as I closed my eyes. I didn't know how tired I was. "You need to sleep love." I shook my head no. How could I sleep?

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in Alice." Edward's voice was still as smooth as velvet.

Alice's high-pitched voice filled the room as she sat on the couch next to me. She embraced me. "Bella, I owe you my life. You put my life before yours." I patted her back.

"Alice I will always put you before me. You're my best friend. You're my sister." I hugged her back. She smiled and looked at Edward. He obviously wasn't happy about putting her first. She seemed to understand though. She danced as she walked out of the room.

"Bella we must go." Edward's cold hand pulled me off the couch. I followed him downstairs and sat on the love seat. He was back a minute later carrying all his boxes. He carried them outside and I heard the Jeep's trunk slam.

"Let's go love." He held out his hand again. I gripped his hand and he pulled me off the couch. He picked me up bridal style and slid me in the passenger's seat of the Volvo. I looked outside the window and saw 3 more cars with their lights on. Carlisle and Esme were in the Mercedes. Emmett and Jasper were in the Jeep. Rosalie and Alice were in Rose's convertible. Carlisle and Esme led the way out. We took off at 195 down the deserted highway. I placed my hand in Edward's free one and our fingers intertwined.

"We are we going?" I asked with a yawn.

"Alaska." He answered simply.

"Isn't that an obvious place to go though? Jake knows your past. He'll come looking for us there." I knew I was right.

"Bella love, we won't be there long. Just long enough for you to finish high school." I rolled my eyes. Why the heck did I need high school? Carlisle was rich and I wouldn't be working anyway. "To answer your question, yes you are finishing high school." I huffed.

"Bella, its only a couple of months." I laughed. Wow I didn't know high school was so close to ending. "Esme will home school you." I smiled at least I didn't have to go to regular school. I yawned again. "Now Bella, sleep."

I fell asleep somehow. I was wondering in a dense forest. I was calling Edward's name. He didn't show up. Jake appeared from behind a tree. He wrapped his arms around me. I tried to push him off. "Go away Jake." I kept yelling at him. He looked hurt. "Bella, I love you." I started running. I fell on a tree root and gashed my knee. I pulled my knee to me and rocked back and forth. Edward came to my side and he smelt my blood. His eyes darkened and he stared at me hungrily. He had lust in his eyes. Not for me, but for my blood. "No, No" I tried to pull away from him. That's when I woke up.

"Edward, pull the car over." I felt dizzy.

"Bella, why? What's wrong?" His eyes held only concern. That's when I noticed they were dark.

"Pull the freaking car over!" I screamed at him.

He pulled over and I opened the door. I took off running. I knew he would stop me but I couldn't get over my dream. I felt his cold arms wrap around me.

"Bella, what the heck has gotten into you?" His voice was demanding. "We're doing all of this for you and you want to run from me?" I tried to look away from him. He grabbed my face. "Look at me." I looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain. "Bella, what happened? Why did you run?"

I spoke for the first time. "I- I was scared." He stared into my eyes. I pulled from his grasp. I didn't deserve him. I walked a few feet away then turned around. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you."

He wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, don't you ever say that again. I am the one who doesn't deserve you. If it weren't for me we wouldn't be running from him. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have to leave the only blood family you have." He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

I took a deep breath. His touch calmed me. I loved him more than he could know. I depended on him. He was the only thing that kept me sane. He was my anti- drug. Edward picked me up and swung me into his arms. He kissed my forehead and we walked back to the car. Everything was perfect. We got back to the road and set me down.

"Um Edward?" I was confused.

"Yes love?" He was staring into my eyes with intensity.

"Where's the car?" He looked up at where the car should be.

A growl built up in his chest. "Stupid mutt!"

I sighed. "I'll call Alice."

**I finished this this afternoon and I was going to post it tomorrow. I decided to post it tonight because I wasn't sure if I would have time tomorrow.**

Please don't hate me! I love you! ;)


	9. The impact

A/N: It's nice to know you don't hate me

**A/N: It's nice to know you don't hate me. I tried not to let the last one be a cliffhanger but the chapter has to end somewhere. Yes smileys are taking over the world! :p :D :o**

**I never I was so loved! :o 3**

**I sadly don't own the characters. If I did I would hide Edward under my bed and keep him forever! ;o 3 3 3**

Back to the story…

Chapter 9

My hands shook as I held down the 2 on my speed dial. "Alice? It's Bella. We have a problem."

I heard a sigh. "Yes, I saw you and Edward get out of the car. Emmett and Jasper have already turned around to get you. They will be there in 10 minutes." She paused and I was about to ask her if she saw the car. "To answer your question, the Volvo is down the road about 50 miles on the side of the road." I sighed in relief

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem!" How could she always be so cheerful? Stupid psychic pixie.

"Bye Alice."

"By Bella I'll see you in two weeks!"

I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket. I turned around to be greeted by a very handsome apparently fiancé. "Hello sexy." Edward had a strange look on his face. I was tempted to tell him to stop drooling.

"Hello" I decided to get him to tell me what Alice meant by see me in two weeks. I knew he would never give it up. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I stood up on my tiptoes and planted a kiss right beside his ear then I blew in his ear. I moved my kiss to his neck and then on his lips. I put on my best puppy-dog face and then focused on Edward. "Edward, where are we going for two weeks?" He laughed.

"Like I would tell you." I laughed because I knew he would.

I kissed him again with passion this time and he pulled me to him. I then slid out of his arms and walked to the curb and sat down. No questions asked. I had him wrapped around my finger.

"Bella, I want it to be a surprise." He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I felt guilty for what I was going to do but he would forgive me. I pulled away from him.

"Sorry, I'm a little chilly." He knew what I was doing because he chuckled and dragged me back into his lap.

"Bella, what if I told you that what you wrote in the letter was true." I took a minute to remember the letter.

"Huh? What part?" I had forgotten what I wrote. I was so tired that night.

"Bella, we're going to Canada to get married." I gasped.

"Wait is that legal. We're Americans not Canadians. Why Canada?" I was out of breath from shock

"Well dear it's either Canada or Vegas! Do you not want to marry me?" I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I had learned to hate young marriage. I knew Edward and I would be together till the day I died. I would die of old age. I would become wrinkly and he would stay beautiful. Marriage was the one thing I could give him. I would die someday. I would either die of old age or my bad luck would soon catch up to me. It was fate.

"Lets go to Vegas." His jaw dropped.

"Bella, are you seriously going to marry me with out fussing with me?" There was no way of becoming one of them so marriage was as close as I would get to being with him.

"Sure. Besides, it's the one thing I can give you. You'll give me till the day I die. I will eventually die you know." His excitement left his face and his eyes dropped.

"Lets not talk about that right now." He looked as if someone had ripped his heart out.

"Edward." I brushed his cheek with my hand. "It's going to happen sometime. There isn't a way around it. My time on this Earth is limited. There is no way of living forever. If there were I would take it. I never want to leave your side." His eyes averted from mine. I knew he wasn't telling me something. "There is no way for me to live with you forever, is there?"

"Bella, there is. I don't want you jumping to conclusions. I didn't want to tell you this because I wanted you to live your life as you should." That's when my jaw dropped.

"Edward Cullen! You have a way for me to live forever. To never leave your side and you haven't told me. Why? Do you not want me forever?" I felt like crying.

"Bella, it's not like that." His cold hand wiped a tear from my eye.

"Yes it is. I would do anything for you, and you don't want me to live by your side forever." I got up and walked toward the trees. Edward didn't want me forever. Was this just a fling to him? Guys are such dogs. They tell you they love you because they think that's what you want to hear. I should have known better. My mother had taught me that by leaving Charlie. I let myself fall in love.

I don't know how long I stood there. I heard the beep of Emmett's Jeep horn. I turned around and climbed in the back. Jasper gave me an apologetic look. He knew exactly what I was feeling. A sudden rush of calm went through the car. It didn't seem to help much. I still felt unwanted.

20 minutes later we found the car on the side of the road. I got out not taking Edward's hand to help me. I mechanically climbed into the car and Edward started it. He still didn't say anything. A tear slid down my face. I knew what I had to do. I was just a burden to them. That's when my phone buzzed. I flipped it open and Alice's voice came over the phone. It wasn't cheerful like usual it was concerned.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong?" She was up to something.

"Nothing Alice, I don't want to talk about it."

"Bella, your not a burden. We love you and so does Edward. I saw it."

"You saw what?" I didn't know what she was saying.

"What you seek you will soon have." With that she hung up.

I stared back out the window. "I'm sorry Bella." I looked at Edward. He was sorry? He was only thinking of me. I was putting him through a lot.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." He looked confused. "Why are we still going to Alaska? I thought we were getting married." A grin appeared on his face.

"Of course." He took the next exit and made a U –turn.

He watched me the same time never taking his eyes off of me. I intertwined my fingers with his and kissed his hand lightly. He smiled his crooked grin at me and my heart fluttered.

"Silly Bella." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I figured it was Alice again. I flipped it open. It said one new text message.

Bella, you were stupid to run. I'm watching your every move. I can't believe you let him kiss you on the cheek. Gross! How could you let him talk to you like that? He is just telling you what you want to hear. He doesn't really love you like I do.

-Jake 3z Bells

I shuddered at the text message. "Edward, pull the car over." He didn't ask this time and pulled the car over. I got out and motioned for him to come with me. He locked the door this time and came after me. I fell into his arms and he kissed my head.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He was frantic.

"Edward, he's watching us. He saw you kiss me on the cheek. He's in the car." My face was white.

He looked at the car and then back at me. "Follow me." He grabbed my hand and his never left mine. He listened intently. The glove box was then opened and he ripped out a camera. He squashed it with his thumb and finger. He grabbed me and pulled me back to him.

"I thought I heard an annoying buzzing sound." He laughed. Don't worry Bella. He can't find you." I looked at the camera on the ground.

I crawled back into the seat and grabbed Edward's hand as soon as he got back. He squeezed mine lightly and we got back on the road. We were soon up in the mountains of God knows where and we were on the highway surrounded by 18-wheelers. Edward expertly maneuvered in between them but I was tense. I felt claustrophobic.

Edward felt my tension and rubbed circled on the back of my hand. I turned the radio on and growled when I couldn't find a station. I looked at Edward's CDs and then smiled when I saw my Taylor Swift CD. I had been looking for this. I loved Taylor Swift. I popped the CD in and Edward rolled his eyes. I skipped past the songs till I stopped on number 8. Stay Beautiful. I sung off key to the song and finally Edward moved the song to the next CD. It was my lullaby. I drifted off into a quite sleep.

It was several hours later when I woke up and I glanced at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. Edward was deep in thought. His eyes were dark. He needed to hunt. My stomach growled. I hadn't noticed I was so hungry. Edward woke from his thinking and he looked at me with concern. You're hungry. You need to eat. We pulled over at McDonalds and he ordered me a chicken sandwich. I ate it hungrily and then we pulled out. We were making another U turn when I heard the horn of an 18-wheeler. Edward's eyes widened.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed and I looked up in time to see two huge lights coming toward the passenger's side of the car. I closed my eyes ready for the impact.

"Goodbye Edward. I love you." That's the last thing I said as I suddenly felt excruciating pain.

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you at yet another cliffhanger. I don't know when I will update next. My younger cousin is in the hospital so I will be spending a lot of time there. Keep him in your prayers. I'll try to update the next time I can. Please don't hate me. :'(**

**Kayla**


	10. Ready to pounce

A/N: Thanks for all your prayers for my cousin

**A/N: Thanks for all your prayers for my cousin. My Aunt and Uncle did talked to a neurologist and they think it's a migraine. My aunt use to get them really bad when she was younger. He felt a lot better today and they might send him home! Thanks again for your prayers.**

**I will try to update as fast as I can I'll probably have more time now. Since I'm not sure how much time I'll make this chapter longer.**

**I still don't own the wonderful characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers and sadly whatever they tell you, you **_**cannot**_** buy Edward Cullen on Ebay. :(**

Back to the story…

Chapter 9

EPOV

I paced the empty waiting room. My head was frantic with the thoughts going through the next room.

_She's loosing blood, fast._

_Hook up an IV._

_We need an X-ray._

_Her heartbeat is irregular._

_We need to shock her heart. _"Clear"

My mind was heading for the worst. An hour later the doctor came out. He held a clipboard. "Mr. Swan?" he avoided eye contact.

"No, Cullen. She's my fiancé. How is she?" I knew how she was, I could after all read his mind.

_Not good._

"Well, she's stable. The right side of her body is completely deformed. Every bone is broken aside from the ones in her right foot. Her neck and face bones aren't broken but they are severely bruised." He looked in my eyes. "Sir, I'm sorry. She's in a vegetative state. If she ever makes it out she will be paralyzed for the rest of her life. There is also brain damage. She will not be able to live a normal life. I'm sorry." He looked down again. "You may go see her now."

I sighed with relief. Just too look at her beautiful face. I practically ran down the hall to her door. I walked in and looked at her. The right side of her face was a dark purple color. She was in braces. I nearly lost it. I did this to her. A dry sob escaped from me.

I rushed to her bed and pulled up a chair. I held her hand and squeezed it lightly. She squeezed back. I knew she was in there somewhere. Somewhere behind that purple mask she was there. I rubbed circles on the back of her hand like I use to. She smiled but it soon turned into a grimace from pain. I lay next to her and held her hand. Dry sobs still escaped from my throat.

Her eyes moved behind her lids but they just wouldn't open. "My beautiful Bella." I whispered in her ear. "My sweet beautiful Bella. I love you."

I sat up and climbed off the bed. I picked up my phone. "Alice? How far are you?"

"We're on our way to the hospital. We just got off the plane. Edward, you need to do it. She won't last much longer. You have to. Bella wants it. She wants you." Her voice was frantic. I knew she saw her die.

"No, its her choice. I won't put that on her." I screamed into the phone obviously a bit too loud.

"Edward? Edward?" Bella's voice whispered. Her eyes had slowly opened. She was looking at the ceiling.

I ran to her side. "Sh… Bella I'm right here." I laid next to her.

"Where? Edward… everything is dark. I can't see anything. Edward, I'm scared. Where are you?" She was now crying.

I didn't look at her face I just held her side. "Bella honey, open you eyes."

"They are open." Was crying even harder.

I sat up and looked at her face. Her eyes were open but they were empty. They no longer held feeling. My sweet Bella was blind. "Sh… Bella, it's okay. Don't be scared. I'm here."

I tried to be calm for her. I had insisted we get married and now she was suffering from my selfishness. She could no longer see or therefore experience the beauties of life. She would be paralyzed on the right side of her body for the rest of her life. I had broken my sweet beautiful Bella.

There was a light knock on the door. The doctor walked in. "Mr. Cullen, is everything all right?" He looked at my face and then at Bella. "She woke up? What's wrong?"

"She can't see. She's blind." My voice cracked.

"Oh, well that is probably part of the brain damage. It's a miracle she woke up. Her heart is week from the irregular heartbeat. She doesn't have long to live." I nodded and he left.

"Edward, Edward I'm scared." I lay down next to her. "Leave Edward. You heard the doctor. I don't have much longer. I understand if you don't want me."

I looked at her. "Isabella Marie Cullen." I emphasized the Cullen part. "I am not leaving you. I will be with you until the end."

There was a knock on the door. I looked up as the whole family trailed in the room. Alice placed her small hand on my shoulder. "Edward, you have to."

"No, I won't put that on her." My voice was hateful and Alice jumped back.

"Edward! Control yourself." Carlisle reprimanded me. He glanced at her chart. "Edward, she has less than a day. Less than 24 hours."

"I'm not doing that. I won't pull her into eternity because of something I did." I looked at Bella's bruised face again. My sweet Bella."

That's when she spoke up. "Edward, I love you." Her voice. Oh how I loved her voice.

"I love you too. Bella, my sweet Bella." I brushed her face.

"Edward, I want to spend forever with you." I glared at Alice. She had told apparently.

"No, I won't put that on you." She was now crying.

"I knew you wouldn't want me forever." She was now shaking with fear and rejection.

"No, I don't want to pressure you into something." I kissed her cheek and she pulled away.

"Edward, do it or I will." I turned to see Carlisle' face full of irritability. "She said she wanted it. Give it to her or I will. She would much rather it come from you though."

I looked around the room. Alice, Esme, and even Rosalie were in a dry sob. Emmett's face was twisted. His eyes glared at me full of hatred. _Why don't you just do it? She love you don't you understand._

I even looked at Rosalie. _Screw what I said Edward. Do it. She can't die like this. Give her an eternity with you._

I was shocked by her thoughts. She was the one person that was on my side. I looked back at Bella. Her eyes were blank. She would be like this for the next 24 hours. She was blank and emotionless. Tears streamed down her face. I put my head on her chest. Our sobs drowned out the thoughts.

"Bella, what do you want?" I knew what she would say.

"You Edward, it's always been you. From the very beginning." Her voice cracked. She was shaking in convulsion. Her heart rate was increasing.

"NOW EDWARD!" Carlisle screamed. "She's about to flat line. DO IT EDWARD!"

I looked back and Bella. "Are you ready."

She didn't answer. "Beeeeeeeeeeep." The buzzer went off. Jasper quickly locked to door so the doctor couldn't get in without a key. I bent down and kissed her neck. I sunk my teeth in. Her sweet blood circulated in my mouth. It was better than anything I could have imagined. I felt a small hand on my shoulder. Alice pulled me off. I was weak. I didn't have time for a pity party. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Esme crowed into the bathroom and shut the door. They sprayed air freshener and inhaled it.

I moved to her wrist and bit them both once. I repeated the same thing on both of her ankles. I wiped the blood from her neck, wrists, and ankles. The doctor burst through the door. "What happened?" His breathing was irregular.

"She asked not to revive her." He nodded and then looked at the clock.

"Time of death. 11:26 am." He walked out and Carlisle followed him.

I held Bella's hand. It was warm. Then I remembered what I had done. I had to be pulled off of her. I was weak. Why did I do that? Bella didn't move. She just sat there. Carlisle walked back in the room as the others walked out of the bathroom. Alice just huddled in the corner in a dry sob. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice. Rosalie melted into Emmett's form. Carlisle embraced Esme. Oh I wished I could do that to Bella now.

"You will." Alice's small voice lightened the mood. I smiled at her.

The doctor walked back in and just stared in amazement. None of us had tears running down our face. "She died peacefully." That was all I could manage to get out. I broke down. Esme was behind me comforting me.

The doctor asked for morgue arrangements. _I'll take care of it._ Carlisle walked back out the door and made arrangements. He came back with a stretcher. I lifted her onto the pan and she was pushed out the door. "She won't make any movements. The pain hasn't set in yet. She will be lifeless for the next 24 hours. I have paid the doctor to let me take her."

I walked out of the dead room. Bella was in the back of the Mercedes. I lifted her head and placed it on my lap. I wasn't going to leave her. We checked into a small hotel. We bought 4 rooms secluded from the rest of the building. We took the one farthest away from civilization. The next morning she writhed in pain. I could do nothing. I rubbed her face. I held her. I tried to comfort her. I sung her lullaby.

(Billy Joel Lullaby (Goodnight my angel)

Good night my angel time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day

I think I know what you've been asking me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

And you should always know

Wherever you may go no matter where you are I never will be far away.

I whispered sweet nonsense into her ear. "Soon, soon my sweet. We will be together."

It had been less than 48 hours when she woke. "Edward?" She turned to look at me. Her eyes were no longer brown and beautiful. They were red.

"Bella? Are you still in pain?" She sat up. I was confused. It usually took around 72 hours for everything to happen.

"No, I don't think so." She looked at me devilishly. "What happened?"

"Well, we got in a car wreck. You were looking death in the face. I changed you. Don't you remember?" She tilted her head.

"Oh, yeah." She got up and walked into the bathroom. She gasped and I laughed.

BPOV

I walked into the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and gasped. I was beautiful. I heard Edward laugh in the next room. Ignored it and decided to get back at him later. My skin was so pale. My hair was a shiny chestnut brown. My lips were fuller and my body had that hourglass shape that I had always longed for. My breasts were fuller and they seemed hindered by my bra. Edward walked in the room and wrapped his arms around me. He placed a small pink bag in my hand.

"Alice went shopping. She said you would need this." If I could have blushed I would have. I waved Edward out of the room and opened the bag. It held a frilly blue bra with matching underwear. She always thought of everything.

I pulled them on as well as some new clothes lying on the bathroom counter. Leave it to Alice to buy me a mini skirt. I laughed and pulled it on with a pastel t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and was tackled by an overly excited Alice.

"Bella, you're even more beautiful than before." She helped me up and dusted me off.

"Um, thanks I guess." Edward laughed again. "Where is everyone else?"

"Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rose all went hunting. They left Emmett here in case you went on a bloodsucking spree." She laughed. "I wanted to see you when you woke up."

Emmett walked through the door and his jaw dropped. Now was my chance for payback. "Bella, you're… hott!" Edward growled and Emmett gave him an, I could take you look. "Hey Bella, I've always wanted to have a threesome. How bout you join me and Rose." Edward was furious but stayed in his seat.

I looked at Edward and his face was stern and he was glaring at Emmett. "I'm game if you are." That's when Edward pounced. He held Emmett by the throat.

"Jeez Edward, get off of me." Emmett gasped for breath. "You know we were just messing around. You don't need to get all protective." Edward let go.

He looked hurt but I spoke anyway. "Edward, it was just a joke. Take a chill pill." He relaxed and then sat back on the bed.

I looked at Emmett and Alice and they said okay. I didn't say anything but they answered my thought. I sat next to Edward and he looked ashamed of what he had done. I knew I had led him to what he did and I felt guilty.

"Sorry, I shouldn't' have pushed you." I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.

He pulled me to him and kissed my head. "No, I overreacted." He sighed.

"I should make it up to you." He pulled me away and then gave me a crooked smile. My unbeating heart fluttered.

I stood up and pushed him on the bed. I straddled him and my lips crushed onto his. I licked his bottom lip and he parted his lips granting me access. Our tongues danced together. There was so much passion behind his lips. His hand reached for my shirt but I pulled away.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me and then flipped us over.

"No, I think we should wait." My jaw dropped at his words.

"Excuse me? Did you say wait? For what? We have already pledged our love for eternity." He laughed.

"Sorry Bella. Not tonight." I sat up and walked out the door. I needed to think.

I walked down the to pond down the hill. The ducklings were playing in the water. I sat on the bench and pulled my knees to my chest. Edward sat beside me. He held my hand.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" He pulled me onto his lap.

"Nothing." I told him but I thought something else. I wanted to tell him so bad how I was scared he would leave me. I was scared he wouldn't want me.

"Bella, don't you ever say that." I looked at him. I hadn't said that to him. Could he read my thought?

"What did I say?"

"You said that you wanted to tell me so bad that you were scared I would leave you and that I wouldn't want you." I gasped.

"No, I thought that." His jaw dropped.

"Can I read your mind?" He shut his eyes and I thought about giraffes. "Nope. That was weird. Maybe you have a power."

"Like what? I can put my thoughts in people's head?" He laughed.

"I guess so. Lets go find out." I grabbed hand and he pulled me back to the room where Alice and Emmett were talking.

"Hey everyone." I said cheerfully.

I focused on Emmett. Edward could hear what I said in Emmett's head.

_Hey Emmett, want to have hot nasty sex?_ His eyes widened and I tried not to laugh. He eyed Edward and then tried to clear his head. I broke out in laughter along with Edward.

"Sorry Emmett that was payback for earlier." Edward's voice was shaky with laughter.

"Dude, what just happened?" He looked kind of scared.

"I seem to have acquired a power. I can put my thoughts in people's head." I walked over to Alice and focused on her. "Watch"

_Alice thanks for everything. When I don't want to kill the entire mall, I will gladly go shopping with you._ Edward's eyes got larger and Alice screamed and hugged me.

The door opened and in walked the maid. My throat burned like crazy. Alice saw my eyes grow dark. She glanced at Edward and Emmett and Edward grabbed my waste. Emmett held my shoulders. I was ready to pounce.

A/N: I will sadly be bringing the story to an end soon. I'm not going to include the wedding. I can't even imagine what it's going to be like so I want to see it for the first time in the actual book. There will only be a few chapters left. Thanks for reading!

Kayla


	11. Perfect

SWB 11

**A/N: I don't think I will be writing a sequel to She was Beautiful. Like I said the next part would be the wedding and I'm not going to write about it until after I read Breaking Dawn. I am however going to be writing another story after this. I have a couple of plots thought out and I've posted a poll on my page. Please vote on what you would like to see next. If you have a plot for me please tell me! I'm always open to new ideas! Thanks bunches!**

**I still don't own the characters. Edward is unfortunately getting married and I'm not a home wrecker!**

Chapter 11

"Bella, you have to calm down. Don't breathe." Edward whispered sweetly in my ear.

"Miss, we will not need your services. Thank you." Alice was trying to get the lady to leave. She succeeded and closed the door behind her. I relaxed when she was out of the room.

I broke down in dry sobs. What kind of monster was I. "Sh, Bella its okay, we all understand." He picked me up. "I'm taking her to our room." Edward's strong arms wrapped around me.

Edward placed me on the bed in our room. He brushed my hair from my face. "Bella, what are you thinking?" He pulled me into his lap.

"What kind of monster am I? All I could think about was how to break her neck and drink her blood. I don't understand. Blood use to turn my stomach into knots." He kissed my forehead and chuckled.

"Bella, you're my monster. You are now a Vampire. In time you will be able to talk to a human and not think of how to kill them. I will take you hunting and it shall help your hunger. You have to drink some blood. It is like our oxygen." He grabbed my hand and led me to the door of our room.

We walked around the building and into the woods. We took off running and we came to a small clearing. There were some kind of claw marks on the trees. I smelled a sweet scent.

"What is that… smell?" My mind focused on only that scent.

"That my dear is bear." He smiled as my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Wow, I see why Emmett likes it. How do I hunt?" My eyes closed and I focused on my surroundings.

"Just, let your instincts take over. You'll see." With that he was gone. I thought about following him, and then decided against it.

I ran a little ways out of the clearing following the scent. I crouched behind a tree as I saw it. It was a large male grizzly bear. I swiftly climbed the tree in front of me and jumped to the tree right next to the bear. I made no sound. When the bear was down eating the berries I jumped on top of it. Before it had a chance to react I snapped its neck. I bent down next to it and sunk my teeth into its neck. It was a sweet liquid. It reminded me of my favorite drink in my human existence. Mountain Dew. We were in the Mountains. I drained the bear and my throat no longer burned. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and I turned around to meet face to face with an animal I already knew. It was Jake.

I focused on him and thought.

_Hey Jake, long time no see._

"What? Bella, is that you? Wow you grew up fast. I thought you had died. That's what Charlie said." He looked me over and then realized the blood on my shirt and the grizzly I was standing next to. "Oh, I guess you did die."

I remembered how Edward said that the closer he was with someone the longer away he could read their mind. I wondered if that worked with my power.

_Edward, help! It's Jake. I'm scared. _

I stepped back and fell over the grizzly. He didn't see Edward around so he decided to talk to me in his human form. "Little Bella Swan. You are such a pretty little thing. You should have stayed with me." He sighed and then continued. "Where's your little boyfriend?" He grabbed my wrist and pushed me down on the ground. I felt stupid. I was a newborn. I was faster than him. I was stronger.

I focused on my surroundings. I heard Edward hunting a little over five miles away. It wouldn't take but a couple of minutes to get there if I ran my fastest. I may be strong but there is no way I had the skills to fight. I stood up and backed up further. Jake turned around and I ran. I ran as fast as I could toward Edward.

"Edwarrrrrrd." I screamed as I ran. Before I knew it I saw his beautiful figure running beside me. I stopped and he stopped next to me. I collapsed in his arms.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" He held me as I shook with fear.

"Jake, he was there. I hunted. He's gone now." He picked me up and we ran back to the room. He placed me on the bed and walked through the door joining our room with Emmett and Rose's room.

I shook with fear in my little ball. I jumped when Edward came back. He placed his hand on my back and rubbed it. He pulled me into his lap and hummed my lullaby. Oh how I wished I could just fall asleep.

A few hours later the cars were loaded and we were back on the road. I didn't ask where we were going. I figured to Alaska. This is how it would always be. We drove for days never seeming to get anywhere. I figured we weren't going to Alaska. We would have to go somewhere he would never guess. I was soon curious of where we were going.

"Edward? Where are we going?" He looked at me lovingly.

"How does North Carolina sound?" I looked up and my eye sparkled.

"But, it's sunny there. Very sunny." He laughed.

"Not in May. Carlisle has a beach house there. We will take night classes at the community college to finish high school starting in the fall." I smiled I liked that plan. How bad could a beach house be? We would go swimming at night and I would no longer worry about sharks. This was great!

We crossed a bridge and I read the sign. It said welcome to Atlantic Beach. I was glad the Mercedes had darkened windows. I missed the Volvo though.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll get a new car! On a rainy day." I laughed.

Carlisle worked night shifts. Emmett liked Carolina bears. Rose and Alice appreciated the adorable boutiques on the Beaufort waterfront. Jasper didn't like all the tourists but he liked when fall came. Edward and I grew closer and closer as the days went by. He got a new car. It was an orange Mustang Giugiaro with specially designed tinted windows. **(Link to picture on profile.)**

I loved North Carolina. We couldn't travel outside much, but it was one of the most beautiful places I've ever been. The beach house was huge and it was secluded right in front on the water. There was an aquarium about ten miles down the road and Edward promised to take me there when I could control myself. With all the people passing by I was sure I could. We sat on the front porch swing as the sun went down. The wind blew the sea breeze through my hair. The scent of salt filled the air. I snuggled closer to Edward as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Bella love?" Edward's voice rang through my ears.

"Yes?" I closed my eyes.

"What do you think about a wedding on the beach?" I looked out at the sunset.

"Perfect."

A/N: Well that's the end of my story. I will be starting on a new story but like I said I need to know what you all would like to read. I have a poll but I'm up for any suggestions. After Breaking Dawn, I might start a sequel. If I do I'll mark it as the sequel. The pictures of Atlantic Beach are on my profile. I hope you enjoyed the story!

Kayla :D

PS… Smileys are still taking over the world! ;o


	12. Author's Note on sequel

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay… I've posted a new story! For those of you who wanted a wedding for _She was Beautiful_ I have decided to create one after Breaking Dawn comes out. That is if you still want a sequel!

The plot that seemed to have won was the one about Edward leaving and Bella finding a new Vampire. The first chapter is up.

The story is called _"New Beginnings? Or old pick ups?"_

I will start my other plot after the next story is done. Give it a chance for all of my team Edward people! There isn't Jake in my story because I didn't feel like making him the bad guy again. He always seems to get the short end of the stick. Anyway give it time and Edward will slowly reappear and rescue Bella like always.

Please read my next story and I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks Bunches!

Kayla


End file.
